DEAR NO ONE
by Deerstories02
Summary: "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." -William Shakespeare /"I stil fall for you everyday"-Unknown / ONESHOOT / LUHAN'S SIDE/ HUNHAN / Special for Sehun Birthday ! #HappySehunDay #HunHanMonth
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan,keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan :Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Cast : HunHan dan teman-temannya**

 **Genre :Romance (?) School Life (?)**

 **Mari Berteman ~ ^^**

 **Sebelum membaca, silahkan follow twitter author di (et)Deerwillis_Oh atau invite BBM author D923E145 ^^ dan jangan lupa untuk membaca keterangan setelah FF ini agar tidak membingungkan terimakasih~**

* * *

 **Project for Sehun's Birthday**

 **"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."**

 _ **-William Shakespeare**_

* * *

-Dear No One-

 _ **I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don't gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to...**_

 _ **But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold**_  
 _ **Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold**_  
 _ **Got that young love even when we're old**_  
 _ **Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand**_  
 _ **Pick me up, pull me close, be my man**_  
 _ **I will love you till the end**_

 _ **"Dear No One - Tori Kelly".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **23 Januari 2014**_

"Lu, Cho ssaem menunggu buku tugasnya." Ucap seorang anak dari depan pintu.

"Sebentar lagi."Balas sosok yang dipanggil tangannya pada tumpukan buku menjadi lebih cepat untuk mempersingkat waktu. Sosok itu sedikit kesusahan dengan tumpukan buku tugas di tangannya, bukan karena ia lemah, hanya saja baru kemarin siang pergelangan tangannya terkilir ketika jam olahraga. Kaki-kakinya melangkah melewati beberapa kelas yang terlihat kosong karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesekali wajah manis itu meringis menahan ngilu pada pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya melangkah lebih cepat berharap segera sampai ruangan guru, yang berada di pertengahan antara gedung A dan B.

"Ini milik kelas kami ssaem." Ucap anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu meletakkan tumpukan buku diatas meja Cho ssaem, pengajar sejarah.

"Terimakasih Luhan, kau bisa kembali ke kelas." Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengangguk lalu sedikit membungkuk sebelum berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Luhan, sosok anak laki-laki berwajah manis adalah salah satu daftar murid teladan di sekolahnya. Ia selalu masuk tiga besar dalam rangking pararel yang membuatnya mendapatkan kelas khusus di sekolahnya dan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya sebelum melanjutkan ke sekolah tinggi. Sekolah menengahnya termasuk sekolah favorit yang menjadi incaran banyak remaja, selain seragamnya yang keren, bangunan sekolahnyapun cukup juga memiliki system yang cukup berbeda dalam membagi kelas untuk setiap muridnya. Setiap dua kali dalam satu semester akan diadakan ujian kompetensi diluar ujian akhir mereka, fungsinya untuk mengukur kemampuan setiap murid dalam menerima pembelajaran selama satu semester itu dan yang memiliki poin diatas rata-rata akan dipisahkan dengan murid yang dibawah rata-rata. Walaupun dikatakan dibawah rata-rata, tapi sejujurnya itu tidak benar-benar dibawah rata-rata karena sekolah Luhan memiliki seleksi yang ketat dalam menerima murid, dapat dikatakanmurid diatas rata-rata adalah golongan cerdas dan murid dibawah rata-rata adalah golongan pintar yang perlu pembelajaran lebih. Dan Luhan masuk dalam golongan diatas rata-rata, karena itulah ia berada di gedung B. Sekolah Luhan memiliki tiga bangunan, dua berdiri bersampingan dan satu adalah gedung utama yang berada lebih maju dari dua bangunan lainnya berfungsi sebagai ruangan guru, olahraga dan tempat latihan ekstra lainnya. Gedung A berisi kelas-kelas untuk golongan _under point_ dan gedung B berisi kelas-kelas untuk murid seperti Luhan. Selain gedung utama, terdapat bangunan lain yang berfungsi sebagai ruang makan ketika istirahat dan bangunan ini pula yang menjadi pemisah antara gedung A dan gedung B. Walaupun sekolah Luhan menerapkan system pembagian kelas seperti itu, tidak ada permasalahan yang terjadi antara murid dalam beda gedung tersebut. Hampir semua menerimanya dengan baik dan beberapa memilih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya lalu mendesah pelan ketika mengetahui jam istirahat hampir selesai,

" _Seperti biasa Lu,"_ Pikirnya lalu melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Luhan terpilih menjadi asisten guru di kelasnya dan karena itu pula ia sering melewatkan jam istirahat karena akan membantu para guru yang mengajar di kelasnya sebelum istirahat. Karena Luhan adalah tipikal pendiam, sehingga teman-temannya menganggap Luhan tidak keberatan dengan tugasnya menjadi asisten guru, namun sejujurnya Luhan tidak menyukainya hanya saja ia malas untuk mengungkapkannya. Luhan melangkah dengan malas menuju kelasnya, ia berharap jam makan siang segera tiba karena pagi tadi ia melewatkan sarapan berharganya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di atas mejanya. Reflek ia tersenyum ketika melihat sekotak susu pisang dengan dua bungkus roti coklat kesukannya.

" _Siapa yang menaruhnya disini?"_ Batinnya lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Siapapun terimakasih," Ucapnya pelan lalu tersenyum dan membuka bungkus rotinya.

 _ **18 Februari 2014**_

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan kemana Lu?"Luhan menoleh lalu menatap teman di sampingnya.

"Tumben sekali kamu bertanya Kai," Balas Luhan lalu melanjutkan makannya. Kai adalah teman Luhan sejak di sekolah dasar, keduanya cukup dekat sebelum berpisah gedung ketika sekolah menengah. Kai berada di gedung A, walaupun begitu terkadang Kai dan Luhan bertemu seperti sekarang.

"Aku temanmu, bukankah baik jika aku bertanya padamu sebagai teman yang perhatian."Luhan memutar matanya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengajakku bertemu dan mentraktirku makan sekarang?Setelah beberapa bulan terakhir kau bahkan tidak menyapaku?Karena ingin tahu aku akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana?"Luhan melirik Kai dan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum dengan canggungnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan disini," Ucap Luhan lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas brosur yang ia bawa.

"Kau serius?"Luhan mengangguk lalu mengaduk minumannya. Mata Kai membaca kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan nama dari salah satu sekolah tinggi favorit.

"Kenapa?Kau ingin satu sekolah lagi denganku?"Tanya Luhan lalu melirik Kai.

"Kau gila?"Luhan terkekeh lalu menyendok makanannya.

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan disini?" Luhan mengangguk

"Aku bahkan sudah diterima Kai," Kai membulatkan matanya

"Hah?"

 _ **12 April 2014**_

"Mulai,"

"Mmm.. se-selamat u-ula-"

"Ayolah Lu, kenapa jadi gagap seperti itu." Protes Kai, sosok yang sedang memegang kamera di depan Luhan.

"Ya!Ini karena aku canggung bodoh!"Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Kenapa harus canggung?Ini bukan hal yang sulit tinggal melihat ke arah kamera lalu ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk temanku dan selesai."Balas Kai lalu menyetel ulang kameranya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal temanmu itu Kai, bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkannya selamat ulang tahun."Luhan menatap sosok di depannya.

"Berhenti berbicara dan cepat lakukan, kita sudah mengulang ini lebih dari tiga kali Lu,"

"Kalau gitu aku tidak mau."Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Argghhh, kau sangat menyebalkan dasar hitam."Kai menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Mulai."Luhan menatap kamera Kai dengan ekspresi setengah kesal.

"SE-LA-MAT U-LANG TA-HUN HUN-AH."Ucap Luhan dengan menekan setiap penggalan katanya dengan kesal dan Kai hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Okay, selesai! Gomawo Lulu," Ucap Kai lalu mematikan kameranya.

"Yak!Jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh."Luhan berdiri ingin memukul Kai, namun anak laki-laki itu sudah lebih dahulu berlari keluar kamar Luhan.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu siapa itu Hun-ah,"Teriak Luhan.

 _ **20 April 2014**_

"Hai selamat ulang tahun Lu,"Ucap Chen, salah satu temen baru Luhan di sekolah tinggi.

"Hai Chen, terimakasih," Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum dan menerima kado dari Chen. Hari ini Luhan berulang tahun dan laki-laki manis itu memutuskan untuk merayakan di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan teman-teman lamanya dan beberapa teman-teman barunya di sekolah tinggi.

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun Luhan." Itu Kris, salah satu kakak kelas Luhan di sekolah menengah dan menjadi kakak kelas Luhan lagi di sekolah tinggi dan jika boleh jujur, Kris adalah salah satu orang yang sempat mendekati Luhan ketika di sekolah menengah namun akhirnya menyerah karena Luhan terlalu cuek dan sekarang Kris telah berpacaran dengan Tao, salah satu siswa terkenal di sekolah tinggi mereka.

"Yo Ge, terimakasih."Kris menepuk bahu Luhan lalu menyerahkan dua buah kado.

"Tao menitipkannya padaku, ia sedang demam sekarang karena itu juga aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini."Ucap Kris sebelum Luhan bertanya dan laki-laki kecil itu mengangguk

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, Ge."Kris mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu berlalu mengambil minuman.

"LUHAN!" Laki-laki manis itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun teman kecilku."Ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Yak Kai, jangan memelukku."Protes Luhan lalu mencoba melepas pelukan Kai.

"Wae?Kita kan teman."Ucap Kai ketika Luhan berhasil melepas pelukan Kai.

"Iya kita teman tapi tidak perlu sampai pelukan, okay?"Kai melipat bibirnya, memasang wajah sok sedih.

"Kalau begitu sepatu impianmu ini tidak jadi kuberikan."Balas Kai lalu menarik kembali paperbagnya yang sempat dilirik Luhan, sebuah kotak sepatu.

"Kau membelikannya untukku Kai?"Manik mata rusanya berbinar ketika melihat sebuah merek tercetak dikotak sepatu itu.

"Tadinya, tapi tidak jadi kuberikan, kau bahkan tidak mau berpelukan denganku."Balas Kai lalu memasang wajah sok sedihnya kembali dan Luhan memutar matanya kesal melihat tingkah teman kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan memelukmu."Ucap Luhan lalu merentangkan tangannya, setidaknya demi sepatu impiannya. Bukan karena Luhan tidak mampu, atau Luhan terlalu pelit. Laki-laki manis itu bahkan bisa saja meminta Baba dan Mamanya untuk membelikan semua sepatu dan jam impiannya, hanya saja ia mulai malu jika terus menerus meminta walaupun orangtuanya tidak pernah menolak. Karena itulah ia senang ketika melihat teman kecilnya itu membelikannya salah satu sepatu impiannya.

"Yeay." Kai memeluk Luhan kembali lalu melepaskannya.

"Ini kado untukmu, selamat ulang tahun Lu, jangan cepat tinggi ya."Ucap Kai lalu menyerahkan paperbagnya.

"Yaak!Jangan mendoakanku seperti itu bodoh."Kai terkekeh lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Lu," Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Mamanya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kenapa Ma?"Tanya Luhan.

"Ini untukmu," Ucap Mama Luhan lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu.

"Dari siapa?" Mamanya menggeleng,

"Entahlah, itu tadi ada di depan rumah." Balas Mamanya dan Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Mungkin dari temanmu yang tidak bisa datang."Lanjut Mamanya lalu tersenyum.

"Halo ahjumma," Sapa Kai ketika kembali dari menyapa teman-temannya dan melihat Mamanya Luhan.

"Jangan panggil ahjumma,"Balasnya lalu melirik Kai.

"Eh, maksudnya halo Jae eommonim."Ralat Kai lalu tersenyum. Mama Jae adalah sosok berwajah cantik dan manis secara bersamaan, pasangan dari Jung Yunho ini pun terlihat awet muda di usianya saat ini. Sedangkan Babanya, Jung Yunho adalah sosok pria berwajah tampan dan maskulin, sehingga tidak heran jika Luhan adalah perpaduan yang sempurna dari keduanya.

"Kalau begitu Mama kembali kedalam ya Lu, dan Kai tolong temanin Luhan ya," Ucap Mama Jae dan Kai mengangguk.

"Dari siapa Lu?"Tanya Kai ketika melihat kotak abu-abu yang dipegang Luhan, dan laki-laki manis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu," Balasnya.

"Kalau begitu buka saja, siapa tahu ada suratnya."Saran Kai dan Luhan menatap Kai bingung.

"Bagaimana jika dalamnya jebakan Kai?"Kai mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak Lu, tidak mungkin jebakan." Balas Kai meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" Kai melirik Luhan.

"Mmm, hanya keyakinan biasa, bukalah." Luhan tampak ragu namun akhirnya ia membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"What the-"Mata Luhan membulat ketika melihat isi kotak itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah jaket dan baju dari salah satu brand terkenal kesukaan Luhan. Dan yang paling penting adalah stocknya benar-benar terbatas.

"Wahh, ini benar-benar nyata?"Manik rusa itu benar-benar berbinar melihat kadonya. Bagaimana tidak, jaket dan baju itu adalah salah satu keinginan Luhan yang tak terbeli karena kehabisan stock. Dan laki-laki manis itu tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang memberikannya itu sekarang.

"Bukankah ini sudah habis terjual," Ucapnya masih menatap isi kadonya.

"Mungkin dia pembeli beruntung Lu," Luhan menatap Kai.

"Aku hanya menebak." Lanjut Kai.

"Tunggu, tapi yang tahu jika aku menginginkan ini hanya kamu dan orangtuaku."Luhan kembali menatap Kai dan laki-laki berkulit tan itu menggeleng.

"Bukan aku Lu, aku tidak semurah hati itu untuk membelikanmu sepatu mahal itu dan ini."Kai menunjuk jaket dan baju yang dipegang Luhan.

"Lalu siapa?Orangtuaku?"Luhan menatap kadonya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin, orangtuaku bahkan baru mengetahuinya dua hari yang lalu." Lanjut Luhan lalu meletakkan kembali jaket dan bajunya kedalam kotak.

"Lu kau menjatuhkannya."Ucap Kai lalu mengambil kertas yang terjatuh dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Surat?" Luhan membuka kertas yang diberikan Kai.

" _Selamat ulang tahun Lu, tolong tunggu aku."_

 _-OHUN-_

Luhan menatap Kai ketika selesai membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Entahlah, dia bilang untuk menunggunya." Kai mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah."

"Tunggu untuk apa? Dia akan datang kesini? Atau apa?"Kai menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, banyak kemungkinan."Balas Kai lalu meninggalkan Luhan ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 _ **24 Desember 2014**_

"Apa yang kau siapkan untuk natal besok?"Tanya Luhan ketika melihat temannya, Suho sedang sibuk dengan daftar di tangannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa kado dan Eomma menyuruhku untuk membeli keperluan natal yang kurang." Balas Suho lalu mendorong trolleynya ketika melihat barang yang ia cari, mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu supermarket untuk membeli keperluan untuk natal besok, lebih tepatnya Luhan hanya menemani Suho yang sedang berbelanja.

"Lalu kau?"Tanya Suho balik dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Mama yang menyiapkan semuanya, aku tidak tahu." Balas Luhan lalu mengambil sekantung kripik kentang.

"Keluargaku tidak merayakan natal tapi mereka selalu bersemangat jika natal tiba." Lanjut Luhan.

"Dan terkadang itu menyebalkan."Timpal Suho dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku meraskan apa yang kamu rasakan Lu, dan sekarang aku harus berbelanja karena Sora noona tidak mau keluar rumah."Keluh Suho lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus biscuit.

"Aku sedikit beruntung karena Mamaku benar-benar ingin mengurusnya sendirian."

"Jae eommonim yang terbaik," Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Apa kau sudah menerima kado natal Lu?"Luhan menoleh lalu ia mengangguk ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Tadi pagi ada seseorang yang mengirimkan kado kerumahku." Balas Luhan

"Lalu?"

"Dan ternyata itu untukku."

"Apa isinya?"

"Sebuah coat abu-abu, syal dan surat."

"Surat?" Suho menoleh.

"Iya, suratnya tertulis jika aku harus menggunakannya ketika berpergian besok."Suho mengangguk

"Tapi keluargaku tidak pergi ke gereja, jadi kemungkinan aku tidak akan kemana-mana besok."Lanjut Luhan bingung.

"Kalau begitu gunakan selama musim dingin saja."Usul Suho lalu tersenyum.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan."

 _ **10 Januari 2015**_

"Pagi Ma," Sapa Luhan ketika melihat Mamanya sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Tumben bangun pagi Lu, sudah berhenti untuk hibernasi?"Luhan menekuk bibirnya.

"Aku ada janji hari ini dengan Chen." Balas Luhan lalu mengambil sepotong roti yang belum dibakar.

"Lalu mana morning kissnya?"Luhan menoleh kearah Mamanya.

"Ayolah Ma, berhenti meminta morning kiss, Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi."Jaejoong memasang wajah sok sedihnya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kau bahkan baru masuk sekolah tinggi Lu, Mama sedih." Balas Mamanya dan Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah Mamaku yang cantik," Luhan menghampiri Mamanya lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Gomawo Lu." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya dan Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu mau pergi Lu?"Tanya Yunho ketika melihat Luhan sudah rapi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ada janji."Balas Luhan lalu meneguk susunya.

"Mau Baba antar?"Tawar Yunho dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Chen akan menjemputku, lagipula kita memiliki arah yang berbeda Ba."Yunho mengangguk lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Bukankah itu coat dari si misterius Lu?" Tanya Mama Jae ketika menyusul ke meja makan dengan satu piring roti bakar dan beberapa sosis. Luhan mengangguk,

"Aku baru sempat memakainya hari ini," Balas Luhan lalu mengambil sosis.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu banyak dirumah."Yunho terkekeh.

"Lagipula Baba penasaran siapa si misterius itu." Setelah kejadian Luhan yang selalu mendapatkan kado tanpa nama, keluarganya sepakat untuk memanggil si pengirim dengan sebutan "si misterius".

"Dia menyuruh menunggu tapi Luhan tidak tahu untuk apa." Orangtuanya mengangguk.

"Menurut Mama dia orang yang romantis Lu."Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi mungkin tidak lebih ganteng dari Baba."Ucap Yunho narsis.

"Dia belum tentu laki-laki Ba, mungkin saja perempuan."Balas Luhan lalu meneguk susunya sampai habis.

"Jika perempuan akan sangat pas untuk menjadi teman belanja Mama, selera fashionnya bagus."Ucap Jaejoong antusias.

"Dan Luhan tidak peduli."Balas Luhan lalu berdiri dan memakai coatnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?"Luhan mengangguk.

"Chen mengirim pesan jika dia sudah sampai."

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut Lu."Mama Jae mengingatkannya.

"Baiklah, Luhan pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."Luhan mengecup singkat pipi kedua orangtuanya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Jangan lupa pakai syalmu Lu." Dan Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

 _ **2 Maret 2015**_

"Bagaimana liburanmu?Menyenangkan?"Tanya Suho ketika melihat Luhan baru sampai di kelas lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depannya.

"Lumayan tapi aku lebih banyak hibernasi daripada berpergian."Balas Luhan lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Tapi kau tetap lebih beruntung daripada aku yang hanya mendengar ocehan Sora noona, benar-benar menyebalkan."Keluh Suho lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Luhan menempelkan pipinya di meja menunggu jam masuk yang masih cukup lama.

"Luhan."Laki-laki manis itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ya?"Seorang teman perempuan menghampirinya dengan kotak biru ditangannya.

"Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku," Ucapnya lalu menyerahkan kotak itu pada Luhan.

"Siapa?"Anak perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu," Balasnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau dapat kado lagi?"Tanya Suho ketika melihat Luhan menerima kotak biru dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa isinya?" Luhan membuka kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa bungkus permen coklat, dua kotak susu pisang dan sebuah kertas bertuliskan,

" _Selamat kembali bersekolah, Fighting !"_

"Wahh, kau benar-benar punya pengagum rahasia ya."Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dari pengirim yang sama atau bukan."Ucap Luhan lalu memberikan Suho beberapa permen coklatnya.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."Balas Suho lalu membuka permennya.

 _ **6 Agustus 2016**_

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan ice cream, Kai."Ucap Luhan ketika sudah sampai di salah satu kedai ice cream favoritnya.

"Kau selalu menganggapku aneh jika melakukan kebaikan untukmu."Kesal Laki-laki berkulit tan itu lalu memesan dua buah ice cream untuk mereka.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa jika kamu memiliki tujuan tertentu."Kai melirik teman kecilnya itu lalu lalu duduk disalah satu meja diikuti Luhan.

"Berhenti berburuk sangka Lu," Luhan tertawa dan beberapa menit kemudian ice cream pesanan mereka datang.

"Wahh, kamu masih saja ingat rasa favoritku ya."Ucap Luhan ketika melihat ice cream rasa vanilaberrynya datang.

"Jangan berlebihan Lu, kita bukan musuh yang baru berbaikan kemarin." Balas Kai dan laki-laki manis itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi temannya.

"Lalu ada apa?" Kai menatap teman didepannya itu.

"Kau masih curiga padaku Lu?"Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Feelingku tidak pernah salah."Kai mendesah lalu menyendok ice creamnya.

"Baiklah, feelingmu memang yang terbaik."Balas Kai lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?"Kai menyerahkan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto seorang anak laki-laki.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Luhan ketika menerima ponsel Kai, manik matanya memperhatikan foto anak laki-laki bermata besar itu.

"Salah satu temanku disekolah, namanya Kyungsoo." Kai dan Luhan bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda ketika di sekolah tinggi, karena menurut Kai, masuk ke sekolah Luhan itu sangat sulit.

"Dia cukup pendiam namun akan sangat seru jika telah mengenal lebih dekat, dan juga sangat pintar."Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"Dia benar-benar baik."Lanjut Kai lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lalu?"Kai bingung.

"Kau menyukainya?"Ekspresi Kai berubah.

"Eh?"

"Aku benar kan? Jika kau menyukainya."Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menebak seperti itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Itu mudah Kai, kau bukan orang yang suka memuji orang lain secara terang-terangan. Tapi kau memujinya terus dengan senyuman bodohmu itu."Balas Luhan lalu terkekeh.

"Apa sangat terlihat?"Kai menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Jika itu didepanku, maka jawabannya iya."Ucap Luhan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika kau bercerita seperti itu di depan orang yang telah lama mengenalmu seperti aku maka jawabannya iya Kai, itu sangat terlihat jelas jika kau menyukainya."Jelas Luhan lalu menyendok ice creamnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu."

"Hah? Ini terlalu cepat Lu." Elak Kai.

"Dan kau akan diam terus sampai akhir?"

"Tap-"

"Kyungsoo juga menyukaimu Kai."Potong Luhan lalu menyendok ice creamnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan feelingku tidak pernah salah, dia menyukaimu Kai, tapi dia menyatakannya secara tersirat dan kau terlalu takut mendekat."Ucap Luhan masih fokus dengan makanannya.

"Baga-"

"Feeling," Luhan menoleh.

"Bukankah kau bilang dia pendiam tapi jadi sangat seru jika berbicara denganmu," Kai terdiam mencoba memahami perkataan Luhan.

"Ayolah Kai, kau harus lebih peka."

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakku?"Tanya Kai khawatir.

"Maka itu akan menjadi kali pertama feelingku meleset."Luhan terkekeh.

"Yakk!"

 _ **8 Desember 2016**_

"Kau sudah ada rencana untuk libur musim dingin nanti?" Tanya Chen ketika ia dan Luhan sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan.

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya Baba akan mengajak keluargaku berlibur."Balas Luhan lalu menarik salah satu buku dari rak.

"Kemana?"Chen fokus dengan raknya.

"Mama ingin menikmati musim dingin di Eropa, tapi menurutku Baba tidak akan setuju karena ia ingin pergi ke rumah Nainai."

"Lalu?"Luhan menggeleng dan mengembalikkan bukunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan menunggu hasil perdebatan mereka dulu."Chen terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu kau?"Luhan menoleh.

"Appa mengajak kami mengunjungi sahabat lamanya di Jepang."Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa judul buku.

"Bagaimana tentang si pengirim bekal?Kau sudah tahu?"Luhan menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Aku belum tahu, aku bahkan bertanya pada setiap anak dikelas dan mereka semua menjawab tidak bisa mereka tidak melihat siapa yang meletakkan bekal di atas mejaku ketika mereka semua berada dikelas." Keluh Luhan.

"Mungkin mereka bekerjasama."Ucap Chen asal.

"Entahlah." Luhan mendesah pelan lalu membawa buku-bukunya sebelum jam istirahat selesai.

 _ **15 Maret 2017**_

"Bagaimana demammu?Sudah membaik?"Luhan mengangguk lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya ketika melihat Kai masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mama yang memberitahu mu?" Tanya Luhan dan laki-laki tan itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku jika kau sakit selama tiga hari ini bodoh?"Luhan cemberut.

"Lagipula tidak ada gunanya."Balas Luhan cuek.

"Yak!Kau !"

"Apa?"Kai mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan bungkusan plastik di atas meja Luhan.

"Apa itu?"Manik mata rusanya tidak lepas memandang bungkusan Kai.

"Eommaku membuat sup tiram untukmu, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari mengkhawatirkan anaknya sendiri." Ucap Kai.

"Ah~ aku merindukan Hyukie eommonim."Luhan masih menatap bungkusan berisi sup tiram dari eommanya Kai, Lee Eunhyuk.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya ketika sudah sembuh nanti." Luhan mengangguk,

"Dan ini," Kai meletakkan bungkusan lain di atas paha Luhan.

"Kesukaanmu."Lanjutnya lalu menarik kursi. Tangan Luhan membuka bungkusan itu lalu tersenyum dengan lebar ketika melihat isinya, susu pisang.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?"

"10 kotak?"Tanyanya setelah menghitung dan Kai menggeleng.

"Aku tidak membelikannya."Balas Kai lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jadi Aku harus menggantinya?Kalau begitu ambil kembali."Luhan menyerahkan bungkusannya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."Luhan mengernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Ada seseorang yang menitipkannya padaku." Jawab Kai.

"Seseorang?Siapa?"Kai menoleh lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya bilang jika ia masih satu sekolah denganmu."Luhan nampak berpikir.

"Suho?Atau mungkin Chen?"Kai menggeleng, tidak tahu.

"Akan aku tanyakan ketika masuk."Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

 _ **24 Juni 2016**_

" _Aku kira tahun terakhir di sekolah tinggi akan menyenangkan dan berbeda dengan sekolah menengah, tapi ternyata sama saja."_ Pikir Luhan ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya. Bibirnya telihat menekuk sebal dengan kegiatannya diutus oleh gurunya untuk mengembalikan semua buku yang dipinjam teman-temannya untuk praktek sebelum jam istirahat tadi dan karena itu pula ia harus melewatkan (lagi) jam istirahatnya. Tumpukan bukunya membuat ia berjalan cukup lama karena beban di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertambah tinggi jika begini terus."Keluhnya, namun tanpa laki-laki kecil itu sadari jika tali sepatu kaki kanannya terlepas yang dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terjatuh ketika tanpa sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Argh," Luhan jatuh dengan cukup memalukan karena ia jatuh tepat didepan beberapa siswa yang sedang berkumpul dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya karena mendengar suara barang jatuh, ya Luhan menjatuhkan semua buku-bukunya. Laki-laki kecil itu masih bertahan pada posisi jatuhnya yang bertumpu pada sikutnya, ia dapat merasakan sakit dibagian sana namun cukup malu untuk berdiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, untuk seperskian detik Luhan merasa sedikit melayang.

"Kurangi kecerobohanmu." Luhan sedikit membeku ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya, ia tak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu. Laki-laki kecil itu ingin menoleh untuk protes karena dikatakan ceroboh namun sosok dibelakangnya telah pindah ke depannya dan memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh. Manik mata rusanya berusaha melihat wajah dari sosok yang memunggunginya, namun belum berhasil ia melihat, laki-laki didepannya telah selesai dengan buku-bukunya.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, sikutmu perlu diobati dan untuk buku-bukumu biarkan aku yang mengembalikan."Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dan hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar dari sosok tersebut.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun tapi dia sudah meninggalkanku."Ucap Luhan lalu melihat sikutnya yang sedikit terluka.

"Aku ini laki-laki, hanya luka seperti ini saja tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan."Keluh Luhan namun kakinya tetap melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan.

 _ **7 Februari 2017**_

"Selamat ya Lu, Baba bangga sama kamu." Yunho memeluk Luhan lalu mengusak pelan rambut laki-laki kecil itu.

"Anak Mama semakin besar saja, dan sekarang sudah menyelesaikan sekolah tingginya dengan baik, terharu."Lagi, laki-laki kecil itu merasakan pelukan lagi di tubuhnya dari Jaejoong.

" Yooo, akhirnya lulus juga ya Lu, sayangnya masih kurang tinggi untuk anak yang baru lulus dari sekolah tinggi." Ucap Kai yang dibalas cubitan di perutnya dan laki-laki tan itu mengaduh.

"Hai Lu, selamat ya, akhirnya selesai juga sekolah tingginya."Luhan tersenyum pada sosok didepannya, itu Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi pacar Kai dan Luhan telah mengenalnya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Laki-laki tan itu memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo setelah bertemu dengan Luhan dan sesuai feeling Luhan, laki-laki bermata besar itu menerimanya, semenjak itu Kai benar-benar percaya akan feeling teman kecilnya itu. Mereka berdua bisa datang di upacara kelulusan Luhan karena upacara kelulusan mereka sudah dilaksanakan empat hari yang lalu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan datang kesini lagi untuk melihat upacara kelulusanmu Lu."Luhan berdecak mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Ya ya, terimakasih sudah mau datang."Kris terkekeh lalu memberikan sebuket bunga.

"Tao akan marah jika tahu kau memberikanku bunga Ge," Kris menggeleng.

"Dia yang menyuruhku untuk membawa bunga itu, sebagai ucapan maaf karena tidak bisa datang katanya."Luhan mengangguk.

"Permisi, seseorang memberikan ini untuk Luhan sunbaenim."Luhan menoleh ketika namanya disebutkan. Dua orang perempuan yang ia duga adik kelasnya memberikan sebuket bunga yang cukup besar dengan sebuah amplop diatasnya.

"Terimakasih."Luhan tersenyum dan dua perempuan itu berlalu dengan senyuman malu-malu diwajah mereka. Walaupun Luhan termasuk anak pendiam di sekolahnya, tetapi laki-laki kecil itu masuk ke dalam deretan siswa yang memiliki banyak penggemar terutama dari kalangan perempuan. Selain karena Luhan pintar, wajah Luhan adalah alasan utama mengapa ia memiliki penggemar dan dapat dipastikan dua perempuan sebelumnya masuk dalam daftar penggemarnya.

"Dari siapa?" Luhan menggeleng lalu menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Kai dan mengambil amplop lalu membukanya, sebuah surat dan kupon.

" _Selamat untuk kelulusanmu Lu , dan sampai bertemu di universitas."_

 _-OHUN-_

"Sampai bertemu di universitas?Ohun?"Luhan mengernyit.

"Ohun lagi?"Tanya Yunho ketika melihat isisurat Luhan.

"Iya, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan dia."Ucap Luhan lalu melipat kembali suratnya.

"Woo, aku baru sadar jika ada coklat di tengah bunga ini." Reflek semua menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang melihat buket bunga milik Luhan.

"Dia juga memberikanmu kupon makan ice cream sepuasnya di kedai favoritmu."Ucap Kris ketika membuka isi amplop Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar tahu tentang kamu Lu."Mama Jae tersenyum lalu melirik Yunho yang ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi terasa aneh."Balas Luhan lalu mengambil kupon di tangan Kris.

"Terlalu tahu tanpa saling mengenal itu menyeramkan Ma."Lanjutnya lalu memandang kupon itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi di universitas nanti?"Tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu."

 _ **14 September 2018**_

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menerima begitu saja permintaan dosen jika kau tak mau, kenapa kau susah sekali diberitahu sih."Luhan mendesah pelan, sudah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya ia mendengar omelan teman disampingnya, Baekhyun. Laki-laki manis itu bahkan tidak menduga jika ia bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik dengannya dan entah mengapa Luhan menyukai pertemanan mereka. Sisi rame Baekhyun sangat tepat mengisi sisi sepi Luhan, Baekhyun yang cerewet sangat cocok dengan Luhan yang pendiam dan karena Baekhyun pula, Luhan lebih banyak berbicara selain bersama keluarga dan teman lamanya.

"Aku-"

"Tidak ada pembelaan Luhan, ini bukan pertama kalinya dan aku suda lelah mendengar semua alasanmu."Potong Baekhyun sebelum Luhan sempat berbicara.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, berhenti memarahinya."Ucap sosok tinggi disamping Baekhyun. Dia Chanyeol, salah satu teman Luhan yang juga berstatus pacar Baekhyun, laki-laki tinggi itu adalah penengah diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba untuk membelanya Chan."Lirikan Baekhyun cukup membuat Chanyeol terdiam lalu mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."Kali ini Baekhyun yang membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Ayolah Lu, berhenti meminta maaf seperti itu, kau tidak salah dan kau hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah." Luhan menoleh lalu merangkul pundak temannya.

"Aku janji akan mencoba untuk menolak jika aku tak suka dan tidak hanya mengatakan iya, bagaimana?"Baekhyun melirik Luhan.

"Ini janjimu yang ke 20 dalam dua bulan ini Lu." Laki-laki manis itu terkekeh.

"Kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh."Yakin Luhan.

"Janji?"Luhan mengangguk.

"Janji."Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul balik temannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku berbelanja hari ini karena Channie akan ada urusan."Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang menahan senyumnya.

"Baiklah."Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan senyumnya melihat dua orang didepannya saling berangkulan seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah ketika merasa teman disampingnya terdiam,

"Kenapa Lu?" Baekyhun menoleh lalu mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing."

"Dimana?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Lupakan saja, ayo."Luhan kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti mereka.

 _ **14 Februari 2019**_

"Kamu mendapatkannya lagi?." Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Mamanya yang entah kapan sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ma, Luhan sudah dewasa jadi ketuklah dahulu sebelum masuk." Mama Jae tersenyum,

"Ah maaf, Mama lupa." Luhan mendesah lalu kembali memperhatikan kotak didepannya.

"Dari si misterius?" Luhan mengangguk memandang kotak berwarna merah maroon didepannya.

"Apa isinya?"Jaejoong mengambil posisi duduk di samping anaknya, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang membuka kotak kado valentinenya.

"Hoodie dan sepasang sepatu."Ucap Luhan ketika melihat hoodie berwarna putih berukuran besar dengan sepasang sepatu biru muda untuknya.

"Ada suratnya."Tujuk Jaejoong ketika melihat selembar kertas dibawah hoodie. Luhan mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

" _Selamat Hari Valentine Lu, aku rasa tidak akan pernah bosan memberikanmu kado valentine setiap tahun jadi jangan pernah bosan menerimanya ya dan kali ini aku memiliki satu permintaan_ _khusus_ _padamu. Tolong datang dengan menggunakan hoodie dan sepatu yang kuberikan ketika White Day di salah satu restaurant yang telah kutulis alamatnya dibalik surat ini, aku tunggu "_

 _-OHUN-_

Luhan melirik Mamanya meminta jawaban,

"Datanglah jika kamu penasaran, Mama pikir dia bukan orang jahat Lu." Luhan nampak ragu.

"Pertimbangkanlah dahulu, semuanya terserah , bukankah itu waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui siapa "si misterius" selama beberapa tahun ini?"Mama Jae tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rambut Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran."Ucap Luhan pelan lalu menatap sebuah alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

 _ **14 Maret 2019**_

Sosok dengan hoodie putih yang kebesaran ditubuhnya itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan duduknya, sesekali ia menggerak-gerakan kaki bersepatu biru muda itu untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa hari ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ia dapat merasakan telapak tangannya basah. Sudah hampir 10 menit ia duduk disana namun belum nampak tanda-tanda kedatangan seseorang yang akan menemuinya. Gugup dan bosan bercampur jadi satu, pikirannya benar-benar kusut dan nampak ekspresi tidak nyaman darinya. Selain itu, Luhan juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal karena si misterius itu memesan seluruh restaurant untuk pertemuan mereka namun sosok itu bahkan belum menampakkan diri. Laki-laki manis itu melipat tangannya lalu meletakkan kepalanya disana dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya, ia benar-benar bosan. Namun baru beberapa menit ia terpejam, Luhan dapat mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik didepannya dan terdengar suara air yang dituangankan ke dalam gelas. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang untuk melihat siapa sosok si misterius selama ini. Dengan perlahan, laki-laki kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengarahkan manik rusanya ke arah depan yang tepat mengenai manik kelam didepannya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya membeku untuk sepersekian detik ketika manik mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dan laki-laki manis itu dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya semakin kuat karena sosok didepannya tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa menatap sosok didepannya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, terlalu takjub.

" _Dia laki-laki?Dan sangat tampan?"_ Pikir Luhan lalu menggeleng, membuang pikirannya.

"Ap-"Luhan terhenti ketika sosok laki-laki didepannya mengangkat satu jarinya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Biarkan aku yang memulai."Entah mengapa suara itu seperti menghipnotis Luhan untuk terdiam.

" _Suara ini tidak asing Lu."_ Beberapa pikiran muncul ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Halo, aku Oh Sehun." Laki-laki berbahu lebar itu tersenyum, sangat tampan.

" _Ohun?Oh Sehun?"_ Luhan masih menatap sosok dengan setelan rapi yang duduk didepannya.

"Dan mulai hari ini, aku adalah kekasihmu Lu," Mata Luhan membulat seketika,

" _APA?"_

 **-END-**

 **..**

 **..**

" _ **I stil fall for you everyday"-Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 **Tolong baca keterangan dibawah**

 **..**

 **HOLAAAAA~~~sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN OH SEHUN bias keduaku setelah Luhan (tetep HunHan) hahah :3**

 **Semoga diumur yang baru kamu tetap menjadi idol yang membanggakan untuk para fans-fansmu dan tidak mengecewakan kami ya Oppa! :p**

 **Dan tolong di kondisikan wajah bangsadh bin seksi yang suka bikin fans lupa daratan dan lupa jika kamu sudah mem** **iliki** **pasangan wkwk**

 **Daaann yang paling terpenting SEMOGA LANGGENG YA SAMA RUSA BEIJING LU HAN 3 karena kalian penyemangat hari-hariku #uhuk**

 **-Back to Chit Chat-**

 **Holaaa~ aku bersyukur karena bisa menyelesaikan FF ini sebelum ultah Sehun ditengah tumpukan tugas yang bercecer dengan kertas-kertas soal buat UTS T-T sampe aku kasih alarm pengingat sehari sebelumnya :")**

 **Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk temanku, Riri yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk cepat menyelesaikan FF ini berbarengan dengan tugas2 dosen killer :") Thanks Ri.**

 **Dann terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah nyempatin baca FF yang aku tahu masih banyak banget kurangnya T-T maafkan aku :") aku masih banyak belajar chingu ^^**

 **Sebenarnya selain tumpukan tugas, salah satu masalah yang aku hadapi adalah MALAS -_- aku gak tau lagi gimana cara hilangin rasa malas ini apalagi ketika banyak ide tapi malas untuk menulisnya -_- rasanya kesel tapi ya gimana sekali lagi maafkan aku :")**

 **Tapi semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya untuk FF yang ini -_- kalo masih kecewa juga gapapa kok, kita masih manusia bukan mermaid *apasih**garing***

 **Dan buat yang nanya, "Kok Sehun gak muncul sih?" "Kok cuma dikit munculnya?""Kok Gitu sih?""Kok gantung?" "Dan kok kok kok yang lainnya" TENANG CHINGU**

 **Jadi author sengaja buat FF special ultah sehun ini jadi part khusus Luhan karena itu Sehun hanya muncul sedikittttt banget udah kek part nyanyi dia *digamparSehun* *Anakdurhaka***

 **Dan rencananyaaaa, masih rencana sih semoga terealisasikan karena bentar lagi aku UTS T-T, nanti pas ultah Luhan akan ada partnya Sehun gitu, ngerti gak? Dibuat ngerti ajalah yaaaa~**

 **Ya intinya, ultah sehun itu part Luhan dan (semoga) ultah Luhan nanti jadi part Sehun jadi Sehun bakal banyak keluar di FF selanjutnya (SEMOGA) )**

 **Sudah ah chitchatnya, jangan lupa untuk review FF ini ya dan jangan lupa follow twitter author (nyari temen) dan invite BBMnya**

 **Di (et)Deerwillis_Oh dan D923E145**

 **Kita bakal ngobrol2 syantikk disana ) okay? Okayin ajalah yaaa~**

 **Sekali lagi Ditunggu reviews, Chat dan twit kalian yaaa~**

 **karena aku sangat menghargainya , dan buat kalian yang ada ide atau mau ngasih saran buat FF selanjutnya, kalian bisa langsung tulis ya di Reviews atau bisa kirim email ke Ohdeerhunhan gmail (dot.) com. Karena aku bakal senang hati membalasnya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih Chingu ^^ See you on my next FF SARANGHAE~**


	2. Chapter 2

HALLO CHINGU CUMA MAU NGASIH TAU KALO PARTNYA SEHUN SUDAH DI UPDATE DENGAN JUDUL **"I THINK I LOVE YOU"**

 **SPECIAL LUHAN BIRTHDAY 💕**

JANGAN LUPA DI CHECK YAAAA ㅋㅋㅋ

SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA ) GOMAWO~~

XX


	3. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


End file.
